Dead or Alive: The Art of Kombat
by GamerJay
Summary: MK/DOA Crossover. In the wake of the Shirai Ryu ninja known as Scorpion's death; his former rivals, the Mugen Tenshin, take in the very last survivor of his now dead clan: His own newborn son. Years later, the Mugen Tenshin finds itself, among many others, thrust into the unenviable positions as the Defenders of Earthrealm. Multiple pairings.
1. Among the Ashes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive or Mortal Kombat. They are property of Team Ninja and NetherRealm Studios.**

_**A/N: **__Figured I might start writing something different alongside my other current fic._

_Special thanks to RealRemainder for proofreading this chapter._

* * *

"Shiden-sama, surely there cannot be anyone left now."

"I refuse to believe that, Kenji."

Standing atop the cliff side accompanied by his fellow ninja of the Mugen Tenshin – otherwise known as the _Divine Phantom in the Mist_, the white haired man grimly overlooked the burning village of their once neighbouring rivals, the Shirai Ryu – the Well Flow White Style. So soon that their villages had finally achieved peace with each other and had agreed on the _only_ way to cement it, that this calamity befell them.

Shiden frowned when he immediately suspected the Shirai Ryu's _other_ rivals.

"Could it be the Lin Kuei?" another Mugen Tenshin ninja voiced his thoughts.

"That's not important right now!" Shiden exclaimed as he suddenly took priority. "We must see if Hasashi's family is still alive."

Each in a swirl of ninpo energy the Mugen Tenshin teleported, or flickered, off the cliff…

(MK)

…and reappearing just within the burning remains the Shirai Ryu village, now being introduced to the grisly sights within. Men, women and children – their bodies or just pieces of them, strewn about all over; nailed to the trees or impaled upon stakes arranged in groups of four that dotted all around the village. Shinden felt his left eye twitch, his training and his long years of bearing witness to horrific sights preventing him from breaking down at the sight of children not being spared such grisly fates.

"This…cannot be the Lin Kuei!" the same ninja replied, after swallowing the bile back down, never in his life ever bearing witness to such carnage. "T-They've…they'd never…!"

Shiden shook his head, gritted his teeth and composed himself.

"Spread out!" he ordered. "Any survivors…FIND THEM!"

"Hai!"

The Mugen Tenshin ninja flickered out of sight, leaving Shiden standing there. He spun in the direction of the Shirai Ryu's Kashira's residence were and took off towards it, where he noticed the clouds above were beginning to gather. A storm would soon be upon them and it would make the journey back to his village more difficult.

'Fitting,' he thought grimly. 'Only on _such_ a day a storm gathers.'

Bouncing off a nearby wall he reached up and landed on the nearest rooftop, traversing the other rooftops towards the large walled estate that served as the clan chief's residence. Landing within it's walls, he raised his left hand to shield himself from the heat.

"HASASHI-SAN!" Shiden called out.

He then heard what he thought was an infant crying. He entered the main building leaping _through_ it's burning but still intact sliding doors, rolling and landing in the centre of the room. Getting up and running with such speed he previously thought he was never capable of he quickly navigated the burning, winding halls of the residence until he reached the family's private wing. He grimaced as he visibly struggled not to pass out from the heat.

Kicking the sliding door down he was confronted by the grisly sight of…

"Aki!"

…a long black-haired woman in a grey kimono and with a rose embedded in her locks lying face down in a pool of her own blood, a sword sticking out of her back. Shiden appeared horrified.

'Where's Hanzo?!' he thought as he suddenly became enraged. 'Why isn't he here? His own wife and child…_child_?'

He looked around, frantically.

'I heard Gennosuke!'

He then heard sharp wailing and he turned back towards the corpse. He stepped towards it, then around to she had been shielding an infant boy that would not have lasted for much longer amongst the heat of the flames growing more violent around them. Shiden quickly, yet gently, pried him from his mother's hands. He then spared the woman one final glance before he flickered out of the building in time for it to collapse upon itself.

He appeared outside the residence cradling the baby in his arms, many of his ninja already waiting for him. They were startled to see him with a baby.

"Is that…?"

Shiden nodded, before he asked. "Anyone else?"

"No," one of the Mugen Tenshin spoke for the other followed by a headshake. "No mercy for anyone, not even the children."

Shiden looked down at the infant still crying in his arms.

"Let us be away from here," Shiden ordered. "We'll track Hasashi down later."

They then flickered out of existence; Shiden's last thought being…

'And find out whoever is behind this!'

(MK)

To the south of the Shirai Ryu a mile away there was the village of the Mugen Tenshin. Both clans existed within the same mountainous region of Miyama, and they had repeatedly contested over settlement of the region; coming to blows many times over a period of several hundred years following the Shirai Ryu's sudden, almost unexplained arrival in Japan. At least until a month ago when the kashira, or chief ninja, of Mugen Tenshin and Shirai Ryu, Shiden and Hasashi Hanzo respectively, agreed that since _both_ clans were still standing after centuries of conflict it was both providence and proof that they had fought enough.

And it was agreed that there was only one definitive way to ensure peace between the clans. And Ayame, Shiden's wife of many years, kept contemplating it over and over in her head as she gently placed their beautiful baby daughter, Kasumi, into her bassinet. The brown-haired, brown-eyed young woman stared out the window towards the growing storm clouds, silently praying for her husband's safe return and whatever fate had befallen the Shirai Ryu had turned out to be untrue.

"Has something happened to my little brother, Ayame-sama?"

She turned around to see her brother-in-law, Raidou, with his arms crossed leaning against the doorway leading into Kasumi's room. He was a large, bearded man whose muscled physique appeared impractical for a ninja, but he nonetheless garnered a reputation his natural talent in the martial arts, and for his sheer brutality labelling him as a 'demon.'

"Raidou?" Ayame begun, confused by his statement.

"It usually takes little over a quarter of an hour to be at the Shirai Ryu village and back here, correct?" Raidou explained. "It's been over an hour."

"Something _must_ have happened, then," Ayame nodded.

Raidou turned towards the bassinet, smirking darkly.

"I would hate for my niece to have to grow up without her father."

"She won't."

Raidou turned his head towards the hallway to see Shiden standing there, a little worse for wear and holding a bundle in his arms. Briefly frowning at his older brother, Shiden stepped past him and into the room towards his wife.

"Anata," Ayame greeted her husband, stepping away from the bassinet, shocked to see his sweating, slightly singed form and was quick to embrace him, careful not to disturb the bundle he was carrying.

"Ototo," Raidou referred to his younger brother with thinly-veiled disdain as he watched him affectionately return his wife's embrace. "I take it the scout's report was true, then?"

"It was," Shiden replied, bitterly. "The Shirai Ryu has been destroyed."

Raidou snorted with ill-humour, "Heh…really?"

Ayame's gasped lightly as Shiden gently removed the wrapped cloth around the last remaining Shirai Ryu infant, revealing his peaceful, sleeping face. Raidou's smirk faded, where he proceeded to scowl at it.

"Is…is that?" she dared ask. "_Gennosuke_?"

Shiden nodded solemnly. Ayame downcast her eyes, sadly.

"His mother, A-Aki?" she then dared ask, emotion causing her to stutter a bit.

The clan head shook his head and replied sombrely, "There was nothing left of the Shirai Ryu but fire and corpses. And there was no way I was going to just leave him there."

Raidou chuckled darkly, "Of course _not_."

Ayame looked at the baby boy. She then gradually begun to smile sadly and gently take the Shirai Ryu infant from her husband and cradled him in her arms. Shiden and Raidou watched curiously as she begun to gently rock him. Shiden couldn't keep the smile off his face while his older brother just crossed his arms and looked away, rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Ayame?" Shiden affectionately referred to his wife.

"Well, Gennosuke was going to join our family anyway," she said, briefly glancing over at her still sleeping daughter before looking back down at the Shirai Ryu's last son. "And I always preferred that they should be introduced sooner rather than on _the_ day."

Shiden nodded, "Yes."

Raidou snorted, "You really think the rest of the Masters will accept a Shirai Ryu _demon_ to actually be living amongst them?"

Shiden frowned and turned his head towards his brother, "You really believe that _superstitious_ rot? I will not deny _anyone_ a place in the clan, their origins notwithstanding. There was a reason why we had sought an alliance with the Shirai Ryu instead of continuing to remain rivals…"

"Spare me," Raidou growled, dismissively waving his hand. "We should have wiped their cursed existence out years ago. I say we either end it's pitiful existence right now or dump it on the Hajin Mon, let Genra deal with it…"

Gennosuke suddenly wailed out loud at the tone of Raidou's voice; Ayame glared over at Raidou, silencing him, before cooing gently down at the boy before he could wake the girl up

"Let's take this someplace else, _onii-san_," Shiden addressed his older brother, hissing that last part out.

Raidou shrugged, Shiden brushed past him and out of the room. Raidou followed suit, before briefly pausing and glancing over at Ayame, whose attention was drawn to the boy in her arms, giving her a rather perverse smirk. She looked up, and he was gone. He looked down at boy in her arms and smiled at the sight of him…like a mother.

'How can the Shirai Ryu be called demons?' she thought. 'They look human like the rest of us.'

She noticed a tuft of black hair on Gennosuke's head.

"_Just_ like your father," she spoke quietly to him.

And that his eyes were a deep jade green.

"And you have your mother's eyes."

Her eyes then darted towards the doors, and she smiled.

"I know you're there, Hayate."

She heard him sigh, followed by footsteps and his small outline through the rice door. He revealed himself to be a brown-haired, brown-eyed seven-year old boy.

He appeared guilty, "I-I overhead father and uncle…"

"It's alright, Hayate," Ayame said. "Come here, I want to introduce you to someone."

Hayate's eyes lit up when he realised that Kasumi was still in her bassinet, that his mother was holding _another_ baby. He quietly stepped over to her, Ayame adjusting herself and lowering Gennosuke so that Hayate can see him.

"Who is he?" Hayate asked.

"This is Hasashi Gennosuke," Ayame introduced him, warmly. "Or just _Gen."_

Gennosuke turned his quiet gaze towards Hayate, the heir to Mugen Tenshin smiling back at him as he knelt.

"Where are his mother and father?"

Ayame downcast her eyes sadly, "They are gone."

"Gone?"

He saw the sadness in her eyes, and immediately understood. He downcast his eyes, saddened by that knowledge.

"What's going to happen to him?" Hayate asked.

"He'll be staying with us," Ayame replied.

"You mean…he'll be mine and Kasumi's brother?" Hayate asked, already thinking about what it would be like to have a younger brother, but mostly _weary_ of it.

Ayame appeared pensive, "In a way. As part of our clan."

She then stretched a hand and caressed the left side of Hayate's puzzled face.

"Would you like him to be _your_ brother? He will need someone he can look up to, to teach him how to be a good ninja, and to be a good person. And I can't imagine anyone else other than you."

Hayate mouth was agape slightly at his mother's declaration of him as a role-model. He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, mother."

Ayame and Hayate looked up to see Shiden return. Standing there in the doorway he smiled down at him, Raidou notably absent.

"Raidou?" Ayame queried.

His smile faded, "I reminded him who the chief was."

Ayame nodded, visibly relieved, "And your decision?"

Shiden appeared thoughtful, glancing over at his daughter Kasumi, "I'm deciding whether to allow him to be brought up within this house or to hand him over to the Hajin Mon. Either way he will eventually be trained as a servant of the clan, and quite possibly as a personal guard for Kasumi. That way they…"

He paused, as if trying to find the right words. He noticed that Hayate appeared alarmed. The Hajin Mon had always unsettled his oldest child, especially their master Genra.

"…they will always be close to one another."

Saddened, Ayame asked, "Should we tell him of his parents, his clan?"

Shiden downcast his eyes pensively, both his wife and his son's eyes fixed on his waiting for an answer.

"Do _you_ think so?"

Ayame rocked Gennosuke gently and stated, "He will be owed that much."

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps on wooden floorboards were heard before one of the guards stopped in front of the door, panting and drawing the family's attention.

"Shiden-sama…" the guard gasped. "L-Lin Kuei…is approaching the mountain path."

The grandmaster stood up, his hand reflexively clenching into fists. Hayate stood up as well, moving close to Ayame's side.

"What?" Ayame sounded panicked.

"T-they're demanding the _last_ of the Shirai Ryu! _**Sektor**_ leads them!"

(MK)

At least two dozen of the Lin Kuei's most deadly warriors were positioned within the largest pathways leading into the mountain and towards the village proper. Leading them was a Chinese man whose black haired was arranged in a short pony tail, and whose brown eyes appeared to be locked in a shallow, deadly gaze; he was wearing a black combat suit with light shoulder armour with a red sash running vertically and was topped off with a medallion bearing the symbol of the Lin Kuei. And he was quick to redirect towards the spot several years ahead of him where Shiden and several other Mugen Tenshin ninja flickered in. To the young man's surprise, they were not armed for battle, wherein he and his fellow Lin Kuei were armed and ready for war.

And for effect, it began to rain.

Shiden bowed politely towards the young man, "Sektor-san."

"This is not a social call, Shiden-_sama,_" Sektor stated, barely disguised contempt behind the suffix. He then smirked, "Though, if you are celebrating the death of Hasashi and that of his damned clan you will find the Lin Kuei pleasant company _this_ day."

The revelation that Hanzo too was dead coming down on Shiden hard, however he refused to let it show, "We mourn them _this_ day. However they have been honoured by us taking in the last of them."

"And you are harbouring a fugitive of the Lin Kuei, Shiden," Sektor scowled. "Our Grandmaster has declared that in order to avoid animosity between our clans you must hand over the last of the Shirai Ryu and we will judge him ourselves."

Shiden just stood there, where he blinked a few times.

"Must this child pay for his ancestors' crimes committed centuries ago?" Shiden questioned, raising his voice.

The Lin Kuei all tensed up. Sektor balled his hands into fists.

"Their legacy must end, even _you_ must agree," Sektor continued, voice growing more discontented by the second. "You lost many of your own people to them in the past."

"That was _long_ ago, Sektor-san," Shiden replied calmly, which served to infuriate the Chinese assassin. "We know how to bury grudges. Obviously your _father_ does not, and look at how well that has served him and the rest of your order so far."

He paused, taking the time to read Sektor's face and body movements.

"The Shirai Ryu _clan_ is dead, _that_ we agree on," Shiden continued. "The child, belonging to no clan, is no threat to you. He'll never know of the Shirai Ryu's history or even of it's _own_ grudge against your order. I plan to make sure he is brought up to serve the Mugen Tenshin and _only_ the Mugen Tenshin."

"Feh…" Sektor snorted, then turned his head and spat in disgust. "Pathetic. You're actually pleading for your life and that of your weak clan?"

He froze when he noticed Shiden was now glaring at him, as if calling him _old_ was uncalled for.

"I'm pleading for _yours_," Shiden replied. "You vastly underestimate the Mugen Tenshin's strength and influence, _assassin_."

For the first time since his induction into the Lin Kuei, Sektor felt conflicted, "You'd go to war over _one_ Shirai Ryu?"

"We had a contract with them," Shiden answered. "On our honour we shall see it through."

Sektor gritted his teeth and leered at the Mugen Tenshin grandmaster. He then relented, lowering his fists and signalling his men to lower their weapons.

"Go tell your father that if he wishes to harm the innocent he should remember: We have the _will_, the _numbers _and the support of _many other clans _to face the entirety of the Lin Kuei," Shiden stated, before raising his hands to catch an impulsive Sektor's fist between his palms before it made impact with his face, the Lin Kuei ninja having suddenly flickered in front of him in a heartbeat with intent to kill.

Both sides quickly reassumed their varied fighting stances as Sektor just stood there, teeth clenched in anger towards the older Mugen Tenshin chief. Before he had the chance to defend himself Shiden unleashed several straight jabs to his chest and gut, his last blow sending him flying back. He was, however, caught by two of his fellow Lin Kuei before his back hit the ground

"And we have the _Torn Sky Blast_," Shiden finished, slowly crossing his arms as if to suggest he wasn't impressed by Sektor's notorious lack of tact. "I suggest you let all that sink in for a moment."

The Lin Kuei assassins glanced at one another, which Shiden took for surprise and/or nervousness. Shakily standing back on his own two feet with his left arm across his chest as he felt a couple of bruised ribs, Sektor glared over at his men, before turning back to Shiden…

"You will regret this. _It_ will bring a curse down on all of you, mark my words!"

…and with that the Lin Kuei flickered away, leaving Shiden and his loyal ninja standing there in the rain. Shiden smiled lightly, glad that there had been no call for violence.

"Shiden-sama?"

One of his ninja stepped forward.

"Was that wise, kashira?"

"The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei would not risk the destruction of his entire order over the very last of their hated enemies," Shiden explained. "However, that _very last_ will grow up to serve _our_ clan."

"You believe Sektor, about Hasashi's fate?"

Shiden nodded, bitterly, "The Lin Kuei would gain nothing by lying. Hanzo is dead."

(MK)

The rain still came down in torrents as night soon fell upon the Mugen Tenshin village, and the only one still up within the Grandmaster's household was Ayame. She gently lowered Gennosuke into a shared cradle with Kasumi, the two of them sleeping peacefully beside one another. Once again she smiled warmly at the sight, tracing a hand over both of their heads affectionately.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly sensed another presence in the room, just behind her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't make a sound."

"Raidou?"

"I'm leaving the village tonight, Ayame-_sama_," Raidou whispered, huskily. "I feel like you should treat me to _something_ for the road."

Ayame tensed up when she felt her brother-in-law's hand on her stomach slowly guide down towards her left leg. She saw Raidou's right hand reached into the cradle, clenching it into a fist above their heads.

"And if you truly value the lives of Kasumi-_chan_ and _Scorpion's_ little jade-eyed bastard you'll give _it_ to me."

A lightning bolt cracked loudly, and try as she could Ayame couldn't control her panicked breathing.

"R-Raidou…please…" Ayame pleaded quietly, tensing up. "D-don't…Shiden will…I'll…"

Raidou grabbed her roughly by her arm, hurting her. His right hand made a claw that seemed ready to grab the sleeping infants. Ayame closed eyes, a single tear being shed as she relaxed herself, a sign of submission. Raidou smirked triumphantly.

"Let's take this someplace more private, shall we?"

(MK)

_**A/N:**__ Well…__**that**__ was dark. Never ended a chapter like that before._

_So what do you think? Fair warning, things will get darker and eventually gory, as per Mortal Kombat tradition._

_I don't like to think of __**Gennosuke Hisashi**__ as an Original Character. More like, according to __TV Tropes,__ an __Ascended Extra__ combined with __Spared By The Adaptation __with a side order _of_ OC Stand In.__ Come to think…well…ok he's __somewhat__ original. I'll be making up his appearance, personality and quirks…and to try and steer him away from becoming a Mary/Marty/Gary Stu or whatever else they are called._


	2. Gennosuke Hasashi of Mugen Tenshin

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews. :) And thanks to __**CanadianRider**__ for beta._

(MK)

Hasashi Gennosuke, his name shortened to 'Gen' by the majority of those that knew him, _hated_ storms; **especially** if was night-time and he was trying to get some much needed sleep. Ever since he could remember Gen couldn't stand them. The sound of the rain falling on top of the roof, the flash of white that assaulted the eyes followed by the deafening crack of thunder and lightning across the skies; they always caused him to freeze up and shake involuntarily. He couldn't remember about how such a fear could have developed within him.

His upbringing within the Mugen Tenshin clan was _confusing_. His earliest memories were that of living within a large house, of a beautiful woman raising him alongside a little girl and a much older boy. He remembered that he and the little girl used to play a lot together, that she had the most beautiful smile, and then before he knew it one day he woken up within the hut he currently inhabited now in the forests outside the village; amongst the ninja of the Hajin Mon sect of the clan who had each taken it in turns to look after him until he was deemed old enough to be by himself.

And right now as the black haired eight year old laid on his futon, where he tried to sleep through the storm, the covers over his head as he shivered underneath them, his right cheek _still_ bruised from earlier today. He swallowed loudly and stilled himself, recalling the mental drills his master Genra had been putting him through to regain his composure. He managed to stop shaking and he poked his head out from underneath the cover. Staring up at the wooden ceiling of his small hut granted to him by the Hajin Mon ninja that he lived and trained amongst, he turned his head to see the companion he had allowed to stay with him for the night, also adrift within uneasy sleep on a separate futon against the far wall and whom who's back was turned to him.

A little purple haired girl one year his junior whose eyes were a rather unique red colour, something he thought looked awesome, and him acknowledging that to her when they had first years was what led to them becoming friends, and someone to be with whenever there was a storm; they would know the other would be there for them should they finally wake either because of the crashing lightning or their nightmares.

"Ayane-chan…?" he whispered out loud to her.

She stirred gently, fast asleep. He closed his eyes and thought about the events of the day that had passed in order to keep his mind occupied, knowing he was going to get back to sleep anytime soon.

He smiled. Despite receiving _that_ bruise on his face it had been a good day…

(MK)

_**Earlier that morning…**_

Dressed in a simple happi, or straight sleeved coat, pants and sandals as instructed by his master Genra, Gen made his way through the village centre towards the clan chief's residence, ignoring the stares he received from many of the villagers, and the whispers...

"That's him, isn't it?"

"Poor child. Heard what happened to his parents."

"'Poor'? That whole clan were nothing but a bunch of hired killers and thugs! His father was the _worst_ of them!"

"I also heard he's being groomed to succeed Genra. Fitting he'd want a born _**killer**_ like him to take his place!"

"He's also friends with the _cursed_ child, right?"

He silently growled in irritation as he frowned, keeping his head bowed as he passed by the Tenji Mon villagers, as always having to fight back the urge to grab the '_peasant'_ that always badmouthed his best friend Ayane and jab him in a couple of pressure points that would make sure he would go blind for about a week, but Genra always reminded him to keep such desires in check. And he could sense that he was being tailed by Tenji Mon ninja right from when he had first set foot on the wooden bridge that led into the village from outside the forest.

He had always thought he was a part of the Mugen Tenshin and that he happened to be born as part of the Hajin Mon sect, as his parents presumably had been before whatever caused them to not be around anymore, and thus leaving it to the Hajin Mon, and ultimately their leader Genra, to raise him. At least until he started hearing such hurtful words being directed at him and his father, and always with disdain.

Disdain for both him and Ayane-chan. He had repeatedly tried asking Genra-sensei about _who_ his father, his clan, was, and silence had always been his answer. And this frustrated him to no end, which may explain his rather cynical outlook on life for someone so young.

He recalled his master's instructions…

"_G-Genra-sensei?"_

"_You're hard of hearing __already__ at your age, Gennosuke? I __said__ you are to report to the clan chief's residence where Shiden-sama will receive you personally."_

"_And what will I do there, sensei?"_

"_You __will__ know."_

"…_I __**really**__ hate it when you're all cryptic and stuff, Genra-sensei."_

"_No backchat, Gen."_

And now here he was standing in front of the gate leading into the clan chief's residence, and drawing the ire of the two plain-dressed ninja standing guard.

"Can we _help_ you, Hajin Mon?" they didn't bother to hide their contempt for the outsider, for not just being within the Tenji Mon village, but the _entire_ clan.

Resisting the urge to act smart, Gennosuke bowed his head and replied, "I was…summoned by Shiden-dono."

"For what purpose, kid?"

"…no idea."

"What?" one of the guard's raised his eyebrows at this statement. "You're joking, right? Shiden-_sama_ didn't say _why_?"

"Yep," Gennosuke said, frowning up at them and no longer resisting the urge to act smart. He smirked, "Just told to come here and _probably_ just to stand here and annoy you jerks."

"Why YOU disrespectful…!" one of the guards yelled and raised his left hand in order to strike him across the face, only to pause when Gennosuke suddenly stood all postured.

Gennosuke bowed, "Kashira."

Both guards turned to see Shiden standing there, arms crossed. Both guards swallowed and quickly bowed their heads.

"Shiden-dono!" both guards exclaimed.

"I'm expecting Gennosuke-san," Shiden said firmly. "Let him pass."

The guards stood aside. Gennosuke stepped past them, briefly flashing them a rather nasty smirk which infuriated them to no end. Shiden didn't fail to notice as well, but said nothing and gestured him to follow him into the house, leaving the guards standing there, flabbergasted.

"Why would Shiden-sama let that little smartassed Shirai Ryu outcast into his own home?" one of the guards scratched back of his head.

"That's news to me," the other guard replied, frowning as he watched Shiden and Gennosuke leave.

(MK)

Stepping into the house, Shiden noticed out the corner of his eye the young boy looking all around, who was feeling a sense of wonderment of being inside the clan chief's own residence. He quietly sighed to himself, no doubt already long faded memories of his life before…_she_ was born already coming to mind, some of which revolving around the walls within his house.

"Has Genra-san told you why you were summoned?" Shiden asked the jade-eyed boy walking behind him, keeping in step as they made their way through the house, down a hallway past several intricately designed sliding paper doors.

"No, Shiden-sama," Gennosuke replied, sounding respectful as he looked straight ahead at his kashira's back. "He _just_ told me to come here."

"Hmm…" Shiden ruminated out loud. "_That_ is odd…well…"

He paused and turned around to face him, Gennosuke immediately stopping in his tracks and standing there, the perfect image of discipline; compared to his performance towards the guards at the gate, intriguing Shiden to no end.

"I've summoned you here for a _mission_, Gennosuke," Shiden explained, firmly.

Gennosuke's eyes lit up and repressed a gasp. Last time he checked he had just _started_ training, and with the head of the Hajin Mon himself no less.

"A-a mission, Shiden-sama?"

Shiden nodded, "Yes. It's well suited for a novice such as you. Unless you any objections-"

"…" Gennosuke bowed his head. "I-I'm at your service, Shiden-sama."

Shiden smiled lightly as he opened the door leading to the backyard, "It won't be at _my_ service, Gennosuke."

(MK)

"…do you want to stop _now_, Kasumi?"

"N-no way, Hayate-niichan…I want to keep going!"

In the large yard between the house and the wall that separated the chief's residence from the rest of the village, thirteen-year old Hayate stared bewildered at her eight-year old sister, Kasumi, panting with exhaustion as she reassumed the basic Tenji Mon-style stance, putting one foot out ahead of the other and raising her shaking hands as she prepared to block another barrage from him.

The short brown-haired, brown-eyed girl had only just started training in the arts of the Tenji Mon style of the Mugen Tenshin's revered martial arts, and already had proven herself to be an adept study. So much that when she had stumbled upon her older brother Hayate training in the back yard, he had invited her to join in and he was _regretting_ it; expecting her to tire and give up easily enough. Half-an-hour had already passed and Kasumi showed no signs of wanting to quit, despite her visible exhaustion and the last thing he wanted was to accidentally strike his little sister, and with father walking in on them no less.

"Alright…just a few more, and that's _it_," Hayate stated, warningly, moving himself into the Tenji Mon stance. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Kasumi nodded, assuming the same stance.

Hayate gritted his teeth and swung his left leg in a high kick, expecting Kasumi to be able to block it as she had already down at least a dozen times this past half-hour. He, however, didn't expect Kasumi to suddenly turn her head towards the balcony, obviously distracted. For a split second Hayate's eyes widened when he realised he was about to kick his own sister upside the head.

That split second past and his leg connected with skull. Hayate closed his eyes, unable to watch as his sister's body fell onto the grass with a soft thud.

"NII-CHAN!"

Hayate opened his eyes, surprised to hear his sister cry out to from sideways, turning his head to see a tearful Kasumi, unharmed, sitting up on the ground as if she had just been pushed out of the way of Hayate's kick. He looked ahead and he gasped when he saw that he had struck a black-haired boy Kasumi's age instead. The boy was lying on his side on the ground, unconscious, sporting a fresh hideous bruise on the right side of his face.

Hayate paled when he recognised the boy, "…Gen?"

"Hayate!"

He turned to his father, appearing impassive, standing in the doorway leading to the backyard.

The teenager felt fear well in his gut and he stammered, "F-father!"

(MK)

It was some time later when Gennosuke felt himself come to, an intense headache the first to greet him, stretching from the side of his to in between his eyes. However the feeling of something damp could also be against his forehead, soothing it somewht. He slowly opened his eyes, to see a long-brown haired, brown-eyed woman kneeling beside the futon he was lying on, leaning over him and dabbing a wet cloth to his forehead, concern upon her face.

"Uh…"

The woman paused, a smile forming on her face.

"Gennosuke."

"Wha-what…?"

Gennosuke remembered Shiden opening the door leading into the backyard, in time to see a tired, slightly dirty girl turning her head to see them in the doorway, and an older boy about a split second close to kicking her in the head. He didn't think, he just _acted_, rushing from Shiden's side just in time to shove the girl out of the way. Intense pain in his head followed, the girl crying out at her brother, then blackness.

Blinking a few times Gennosuke tried to sit up…

"Ow…"

…immediately feeling pain in the back of his head. The woman put her hands on his shoulders and gently forced him to lie back down.

"It's alright, Gennosuke-kun," she said, reassuringly. "You're not needed anywhere at the moment."

"But…Shiden-sama has a…I…hey…"

He squinted as he tried to make her out, the room they were in barely lit as the blinds were drawn across the window, the midday's rays shining through, plus his own vision was hazy from his concussion.

"_Who_ are you_, _my lady?"

The woman looked radiant as he answered, "I am Ayame, Shiden's wife. You took a blow for my _daughter_, Kasumi."

Gennosuke's eyes widened upon that revelation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hasashi Gennosuke."

Now he was blushing madly from embarrassment, and _before_ the clan chief's wife. Not liking the idea of being tended to by a lady of such high standing again he tried to get back up…

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't waste your time…OW!"

Again the boy winced from the pain. Ayame sighed and placed her hands on his shoulder, keeping him still.

"You're _not_ wasting my time, Gen-kun," Ayame said, rather sweetly. "_I_ was the one that wanted you to come here the first place."

"Y-you were, Ayame-sama?" Gennosuke asked.

They both heard the sliding door open slightly.

"Uh…_kaa-san_," the voice of little girl can be heard. "Is Hasashi-san awake?"

Gen's eyes lit up with interest and leaned forward some more to try and get a better view at whoever's at the door.

"You may, Kasumi-chan," Ayame said, invitingly.

The door opened fully and in stepped the same girl that Gennosuke had taken that kick to the head for, and she looked she was about to cry upon laying eyes upon him and herbal plaster on his cheek that covered his bruise.

"Kasumi?" Ayame looked up at her daughter with concern.

The girl dropped to her knees before Gennosuke, head bowed.

"I'm sorry, Hasashi-san," Kasumi said quietly.

Still rubbing the back of his head, Gennosuke sounded surprised when he asked, "W-what for?"

"F-for pushing me out of the way and getting hit by Hayate-niichan _instead_ of me," Kasumi raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I-I shouldn't have looked away from him when y-you and tou-san stepped into the yard…_I'm sorry_…"

Gen was alarmed that _she_ was apologising to _him_, "I…"

Kasumi crawled up him and stretched her left hand, feeling the bruise on his cheek. Gennosuke winced a bit from the contact but to his surprise it didn't hurt so much. Gennosuke raised a hand to grasp hers, unsure whether to draw it away from his bruise or to just hold it there to his cheek which he noticed was bandaged and he felt. Kasumi eyes widened and she turned red slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Kasumi asked, sniffing lightly.

Ayame watched the interaction between the two youngsters, smiling lightly.

"Not really," Gennosuke said, an assuring smile on his own face. "Good thing I've got a pretty hard head, huh?"

Kasumi giggled in spite of herself. She then looked like she remembered something and turned to her mouth.

"Will nii-chan get into trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah I don't want him to, either," Gennosuke added, then felt his cheek. "It was _kind of_ my fault in the first place?"

"No one is at fault, Gen-kun," Ayama said. "And no…Hayate is not in any trouble."

Kasumi sighed with relief and Gen appeared to be at peace as well. Ayame smiled inwardly.

'They will prove to be a good match after all.'

(MK)

An hour passed. Gennosuke, having relatively shaken of his concussion albeit still wearing the herbal plaster on his face, knelt in the centre of the large conference hall in the chief's residence before Shiden. His wife sat to his right side while Kasumi and Hayate sat to the left. Hayate did his best to avoid eye contact with Gennosuke, despite both his parents telling him it was an accident and the jade-eyed boy did not hold at him a fault either, he still felt shame.

'I haven't seen him in almost _four_ years and I land a kick right to his head,' he thought, bitterly. 'Even if he did save Kasumi…ah!'

"You don't look any worse for wear, Gennosuke," Shiden said. "Still, if you prefer to come back _another_ day-"

"I'm fine, Shiden-sama," Gennosuke bowed his head. "I'm ready."

Gennosuke winced slightly and the rubbed the side of his face, shooting a sideward glance at Hayate. The older boy swallowed lightly and looked away. Shiden noticed Hayate's expression.

"Do you have anything to say, Hayate?"

Hayate nodded his way. He turned to Gennosuke and bowed towards him, catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry Gennosuke-san," his apology sounded truly genuine, which his parents didn't fail to notice.

Gennosuke's eyes widened, he then downcast his eyes and he averted his gaze, appearing guilty, "I...please don't…"

Shiden studied Gennosuke, observed how the displaced heir to the Shirai Ryu attempted to deflect Hayate's apology, _continuing_ to be humble and respectful to his elders. A far cry from all the rumours according to the Tenji Mon concerning Hasashi Gennosuke: That he was a cynical, rude, little brat that always gave everyone in the village the evil eye; despite the fact _they_ were being rude to _him_ and always whispering _loudly_ about him around him whenever he was in the main village running chores for his master Genra.

The Hajin Mon, however, had nothing but _glowing_ things to say about him: a vicious, somewhat unpredictable fighter; just like many of the Shirai Ryu and even the most _extreme_ of the Hajin Mon. Practises the Hajin Mon fighting style alone and away from the other ninja-in-training around his age, where the only company he kept was _Ayane_ of all people.

Shiden sighed. _Ayane_, the 'Cursed Child'.

"Anata?" his wife noticed he looked sullen.

Shiden quickly hardened up and said, "Genra has a _lot_ of things to say about you, Gennosuke. Which is why I'm giving you this assignment."

"Shiden-sama?"

Kasumi saw her father glance at her briefly.

"Kasumi-chan has just initiated her training; and she will need a retainer. That is a position I'm assigning to _you_."

Alarmed, Hayate muttered, "What?"

Kasumi's eyes widened, "T-tou-san?"

Gennosuke himself was really bug-eyed, already feeling overwhelmed.

"You will accompany her during the day, assist her with her training, follow her every command…_within_ reason, of course," Shiden explained, alternating between Kasumi and Gennosuke. "During formal events you will stick to the shadows, out of sight but always ready just in case someone plans to inflict harm upon her person."

"…y-yes, Shiden-sama," Gennosuke nodded.

"You have no objections?" Shiden questioned, looking hard at him.

"No, kashira."

He turned to Kasumi, still looking serious, "Will you accept him?"

Facing Gennosuke she saw him staring back at her, noting his eyes and how…_hopeful_ he looked, and remembering how quick he came to her rescue.

Kasumi swallowed lightly, "Yes, tou-san. I do."

"Are you certain, Kasumi-chan?"Ayame asked.

"I am, kaa-san."

"Gen-kun?" she turned to Gennosuke. "Do you think you are capable of guarding our daughter?"

"Yes, Ayame-sama?"

Gennosuke's senses flared when he heard the sound of steel scraping against scabbard from behind Shiden. Quickly rolling backwards from his kneeling position he then pushed himself off the ground just in time to dodge the plain-clothed Tenji Mon ninja guarding the chamber and his ninjato, back-flipping in the air and landing on his feet, quickly drawing a tanto from underneath his shirt from the scabbard that was strapped to his back and assuming a stance, immediately glaring at the Tenji Mon ninja. Both Kasumi and Hayate almost cried out upon seeing the ninja sword embedded where Gen previously knelt.

"Father?!" Hayate exclaimed. Noticing how impassive they looked, he then looked puzzled, "Mother?"

The Tenji Mon sheathed his ninjato, turned and bowed towards Shiden before flickering away in a miniature whirlwind of air.

"Kasumi is in your care, Gennosuke-_san_," Shiden stated with finality. "Serve her well."

Realising that it had been a test of his skill, Gen quickly sheathed his tanto and bowed.

"Yes, Shiden-sama."

He turned to a still puzzled Kasumi, briefly smiling but quickly appeared plain-faced.

"Kasumi-sama."

(MK)

The next thing he knew both he and Kasumi were sitting on the steps leading into the house, facing the gate. Sitting as further apart as they could, still reeling from previous events over the past hour. Kasumi sitting with her hands on her lap while Gennosuke was hugging his legs close to himself; realising the full extent of his new responsibilities. He glimpsed over at the little girl, who looked at him back before turning away, blushing lightly. Gennosuke felt a red tinge spread on his face as well.

"Uh…Kasumi-sama?"

Flinching slightly from being referred to by that title, Kasumi replied, "Yes, Gennosuke-san?"

"You…okay with this, right?"

Kasumi swallowed, "I…father usually sends two of the house guards to come fetch me when it gets late. I…never had one _follow_ me around before."

"I've…never _been_ a guard, either," Gennosuke said.

An awkward a silence passed over them.

"…are you Hajin Mon?"

"I am…I-I mean _I will be_. I'm still training to be one."

Glimpsing over at him, she smiled lightly, "Everybody says they're all mean and hard-hearted. You're a lot nicer than…than I thought you'd be."

Gennosuke's eyes widened, covering his face to hide the blush on his face.

"Y-yeah?" Gennosuke replied, smiling back. "You and your family are the nicest Tenji Mon around here."

Kasumi giggled, scooting a bit closer to Gennosuke until they were rubbing shoulders. Gennosuke looked at her face, and to his bewilderment...

'Her face…kinda reminds me of Ayane-chan,' he thought.

Kasumi gasped lightly when she again saw the plaster on his face and looked down at her feet.

"I'm…_still_ sorry about Hayate-niisan," she replied. "I shouldn't have let my guard down…father always told me _never_ to let my guard down."

"Well I…_might_ have thrown you off," Gen said. "When me and your father stepped out in the yard."

They were silent again, looking down at their feet.

"How about we don't let it happen again?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah," Gennosuke liked the idea, not wanting to feel guilty anymore.

"…"

Again they were at a loss for words, not to mention as to what they should do next.

"…sooo…what do you wish to do?" Gennosuke asked. "Kasumi-sama?"

"Umm…" Kasumi wondered out loud.

Her eyes brightened, and then she narrowed her eyes and smirked. Suddenly she tapped Gennosuke on the back, causing his eyes to fly open from the contact.

"You're _**IT**_!"

Kasumi giggled and ran back into the house. Surprised at first, Gennosuke smirked deviously…

"HEY!"

…and chased after her, both children laughing.

(MK)

Many hours later the sun was just beginning to set as Gennosuke, with a big smile on his face and in good spirits, made his way across the bridge towards the Hajin Mon partition of Mugen Tenshin, humming a happy tune all the while. Turns out playing bodyguard to the princess of Mugen Tenshin wasn't as daunting as it first appeared. She was a nice girl, and despite their initial introduction Hayate was a pleasant boy to hang around, and _very_ protective of his sister. Their parents – the clan chief himself and his wife, Ayame – were good people as well, not like the rest of the Tenji Mon villagers, and had even invited him to sit with them for lunch.

"GEN-KUN!"

His opened his eyes and he broke himself out of his silent revelry when he saw a purple-haired, red-eyed little girl one year his junior dressed in a happi running towards him barefoot. Gennosuke grinned…

"Ayane-chan."

…and the girl promptly hugged him tightly.

"Genra-san said you'd be coming home soon," Ayane said. "He'd…"

She paused, then gasped when she saw the plaster on Gennosuke's face.

"What happened?" Ayane touched the side of his face. "How'd you get _that_? Did those mean people do that to you?"

Gennosuke gritted his teeth and winced, gently pushing her fingers away, "I-it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Oh," Ayane said, appearing dejected as she stepped back.

Gennosuke sighed, "Hey…"

He smiled.

"Let's just go home, I'll tell you everything, ok."

That brightened the purple-haired girl up considerably. She smiled.

"Ok."

(MK)

Gennosuke felt he had always known Ayane, since before he could even remember. Despite not actually being a member of the Haji Mon or even in training to be a kunoichi, she was nevertheless allowed to live among them, personally taken in by Genra-sensei. The two of them were almost inseparable; she sat in and watched as he trained either by himself or with Genra, they ate together and whenever Ayane herself couldn't handle being alone he let her stay over in his hut . _Almost_ in that she never accompanied him whenever he had errand to run in the main village; the first (and last) time she did everyone looked at her as if she had the plague, a few looking ready to attack her. So Gennosuke made sure she never went with him every again.

And here they were now. It was dark now, a light rain was falling outside and they were eating their bowls of rice in the presence of Genra. The kindly white-haired old man a far cry from the oni-masked, borderline sadistic instructor and leader of Haji Mon. Gennosuke curiously darted between Genra and Ayane, the way he had always treated her as if she were a granddaughter, or daughter even, somewhat unnerving him; knowing that it was all an act to hide the kind of person his master really was.

"…Gennosuke?"

He was woken from his train of thought by the man himself, "Oh…Genra-sensei?"

"You were going to tell Ayane-chan here about your day, correct?" Genra wondered out loud, smiling.

"Yeah," Gennosuke said, turning to Ayane. "I…uh…I was told to go to the Tenji Mon and to Shiden-sama."

Already enthused, Ayane listened eagerly, "You went to see the clan chief? What's he like?"

Gennosuke smiled lightly, "He was…_nice_. So was his wife, Kasumi-chan and Hayate-san."

"Kasumi? Hayate?"

"_Their_ children, Ayane-chan," Genra pointed out, no longer smiling. Eating from his bowl, he told Gennosuke, "Go on."

"I was told I'll be guarding Kasumi-chan every day until dusk from now on," Gennosuke said, blushing lightly which wasn't missed by either Ayane or Genra. "I…you'd like her. She's nice…"

'Kasumi-_chan_?' Ayane thought, already puzzled that he would refer to another girl by that suffix. A suffix he'd normally use for her.

"Well, you appeared to have enjoyed yourself," Genra said.

"I did, Genra-sensei, I…"

Suddenly the loud crack of thunder caused Gennosuke to cry out loud and drop his rice bowl, immediately wrapping his arms around himself as he closed his eyes tightly. Just as he started to quietly whimper to himself.

"Gennosuke!" Genra snapped at him.

His eyes shot back open, and he appeared apologetic. He then closed his eyes and breathed in steadily through the mouth, trying to calm himself down as he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"Are you _still_ scared of storms, Gen-kun?" Ayane asked, concerned.

Gennosuke nodded, eyes flying open when Ayane suddenly hugged him gently from the side.

"A-Ayane?"

"I'm scared of them, too," she whispered.

Gennosuke slowly begun to relax, feeling his heartbeat return to normal and his breathing even out. Genra watched the two of them with curiosity, unaffected by all the noise brought on by the storm, and wondering whether the friendship between the two outcasts of Mugen Tenshi would affect either their future training in becoming his more _dependable_ tools or his own plans for the future of Mugen Tenshin.

(MK)

_**Now…**_

"Gennosuke."

It was four hours later that Gennosuke woke up, having managed to fall asleep while reminiscing about the best day he's ever had. The storm had long passed and it was still night-time; and he had woken up to the sound of his master's voice. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Genra, standing in the doorway of the hut, eyes boring down at him from behind the oni mask he was wearing.

"Genra-sensei?"

"It is time," Genra said, not bothering to lower his voice so as to not disturb Ayane.

Gennosuke's eyes widened, having forgotten that this morning he would be inducted into the Hajin Mon proper as a serving ninja, and through the ritual all novices must undertake. He sighed and nodded, tearing the cover off himself and following Genra outside, closing the door behind him. It was then that Ayane, fully awake, turned herself away from the wall and stared at the door.

"Gen-kun? Genra-san?" she wondered out loud.

(MK)

A large torch-lit gathering of Hajin Mon ninja, dressed in ceremonial purple, awaited both Genra and Gennosuke as they approached the temple situated in a large clearing within the Hajin Mon village's centre. Shivering slightly from the still cool air, Gennosuke felt the torches warm him slightly as they approached them. Already turned to face them, the Hajin Mon all bowed in both Genra and Gennosuke's affection.

The boy felt Genra's hand on his shoulder as Genra proudly announced, "This morning, we induct Hasashi Gennosuke, into our brotherhood proper for he has been tasked with safeguarding one of the heirs to the Tenji Mon and his received the privilege…"

A female Hajin Mon kunoichi stepped forward, presenting to him a folded a purple shinobi shōzoku, consisiting of split-toed tabi boots, socks; special trousers with double-ties which fasten at the ankles, knees and waist; a jacket with overlapping lapels which is tucked into the trousers; and protective arm-and-hand sleeves. All of which was of his size.

"…of wearing our uniform," Genra finished, just as the kunoichi handed Gennosuke his uniform with a bow. The rest of the Hajin Mon present also followed suit, bowing to him in acknowledgement.

Surprised at this gesture, Gennosuke couldn't keep the smile off his face and he too returned the bow.

Genra turned to him, "You had asked me who your clan, who your family had been on many occasions, Gennosuke. After hearing the words repeatedly by the Tenji Mon, and always with scorn. I believe you are finally owed the truth."

The boy's eyes lit up when he thought he was finally going to get an answer – for all the stares, the whispers, the scorn and maybe what he really is.

Sensing his eagerness for the truth, Genra spoke in a way that did not come as a relief for him.

"You can ask one of the assassins who killed them all in the first place."

Having just alarmed Gennosuke, Genra then turned towards the ninja gathered and nodded. The Hajin Mon then made way as the temple door opened and out stepped two more Hajin Mon ninja, and they were dragging along in the arms a bloodied, bruised and thoroughly beaten man of Chinese descent dressed in rags who was clearly exhausted and in pain, judging from his constant wincing and sweating. His arms and legs clapped in iron and with a gag in his mouth. They let the man fall before Genra and Gennosuke.

Before Gennosuke could voice his alarm at the state of the man, Genra declared, "And it is believed it is by the clan this assassin _hails_ from!"

Gennosuke's eyes widened; double taking between his master and the helpless, beaten man kneeling before him.

Genra snorted, "He was captured three days ago attempting to infiltrate the Tenji Mon. He was sought out almost immediately and handed over to us, where we discovered his mission had been to kill _you_."

"Me?" Gennosuke said, confused. He then scowled at the thought of anyone outside this valley trying to enter through a guise. "What did I ever do to _him_?"

"Not _just_ to him, but to whole _Lin Kuei_, they who sent him. They believe that you still drawing breath is an affront to them."

"Why?"

"Ask _him_."

Genra tore the gag off the prisoner, who immediately sucked in air through his mouth.

"THE GRANDMASTER WILL NOT FORGET THIS! DAMN YOU MUGEN TEN-!"

He was promptly silenced by a straight punch to the mouth, knocking _another_ tooth out of him. He looked up at master of Hajin Mon, who was staring hard back into his eyes through the oni mask, frightening the man. Genra then looked down at Gennouske, who immediately stepped forward towards the helpless man.

Gennosuke glowered at him, "Why do you wish for my life, _assassin_?"

"…because… you are…" the bound assassin mumbled as best he could, in pain. "…you are a son of…traitors-"

"Traitors?" Gennosuke interrupted, taken back as he stared up at Genra.

Genra shrugged, "Their backward ways of thinking condemns the descendants of those that wrong them centuries ago. They condemned your parents to die, and they've condemned you."

Gennosuke eyes widened, before he shook his head and snarled at the assassin, "Then _what_ am I?"

The assassin couldn't keep the pained grin off his face, "You…don't know?"

He then spat at the boy's feet.

"You can die…not knowing then. It's…much deserved…!"

Genra then reached behind Gennosuke and pulled out his tanto, still in his sheath, and hand it to them.

"We expect to confront more of these assassins in in the near future, hence why you have been partnered with Kasumi. For her protection, _and_ yours," Genra explained as Gennosuke took the tanto and drew it out of the sheath. "For now…however, _we_ will draw first blood…"

Gennosuke inhaled sharply as he nervously held the blade.

"…and you have the honor of holding the blade."

The Hajin Mon about-to-be felt his grip on the blade tighten. He knew he would be made to take his first life, to better prepare him for a career of endless bloodletting. He thought he would have to execute some captured runaway ninja or a criminal. He didn't expect, however, a member of the clan responsible for destroying what he now realized what his original clan and proclaiming his eternal, unjust hatred for him.

It was all too much for him, and somehow Gennosuke knew this was what Genra expected to happen, to see if he was still able to perform under such duress. And he was right, as Gennosuke brought the tanto beneath the Lin Kuei's throat. The assassin gritted his teeth and raised his head, showing his neck as if daring him to go ahead, seething as he breathing in and out intensely

"We'll get you, Son of Traitors…" the Lin Kuei breathed out. "You, the Masters of Mugen Tenshin, one of us wi-GAKK-"

His tirade was cut short as Gennosuke drove the blade upward through the neck, the roof his mouth and into the brain, snuffing him almost immediately as Gen quick turned the blade, wanting to get this over with quickly. Warm blood splattered upon him and his bed clothes as he restrained himself from yelping in fright as he pulled the blade out and letting the body fall to the ground.

He kept the bile down, but couldn't stop himself from dropping the blade and looking at his bloodied in shock. He almost jumped when he felt Genra's hand on his shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort him.

"Let those feelings wash over you," Genra said. "In time, you will _stop_ feeling them. You…"

He looked past the shell-shocked youngsters towards the trees, knowing that _she_ had followed them, and had watched the proceedings.

"…_and_ Ayane. Welcome, _**brother**_."

Gennosuke barely registered that fact. Ayane had been watching with wide, horrified eyes at her first glimpse of blood being drawn, and by her best friend no less. And not wanting to watch anymore, she ran back deeper into the forest towards Gennosuke's hut, tears welling in her eyes.

(MK)

The morning sun had risen as Gennosuke was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he headed for Shiden's residence, having finally let himself throw up in self-disgust before he had crossed the bridge towards the Tenji Mon partition of the village, the words 'Son of Traitors' heavy on his mind. He hadn't gotten any more sleep after his formal induction into the Hajin Mon, indicated by his tired eyes and his yawning, and didn't acknowledge the guards as he stepped past them and onto the grounds of the clan chief's residence.

"HEY!"

And again they attempted to stop him, having expected him to identify himself. Only to halt when they saw Ayame standing in front of the house, much to Gennosuke's surprise as well.

"Ayame-sama," both guards bowed.

"You may return to your posts," Ayame said, and both guards complied. She addressed Gennosuke with a smile, "Hello, Gennosuke."

Gennosuke bowed, "Ayame-sama."

Ayame saw that he looked a bit off color, knowing that Genra had put him through the Hajin Mon's tradition of having their newest recruits broken in; getting them used to killing at a young age by making them take their first life. That was reason why she was waiting for him this morning, to see if he would be alright. And he obviously wasn't, but still here he was, reporting for duty.

"You were waiting for me, Ayame-sama?"

Ayame nodded, noticing that he looked like he was about to keel over, "I was. Gennosuke?"

"Yes, Ayame-sama?"

"Do you _need_ a few minutes before you appear before Kasumi?"

(MK)

In one of the conference rooms Gennosuke sat down on a mat as quickly gulped the wooden cup of water down, having just poured it from a pitcher. He then closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm himself down and blot out the memory of having just killed someone in time before he had to be by Kasumi's side as her retainer.

"You are officially part of the Hajin Mon, now?"

Gennosuke's head shot up, almost forgetting that he was in the presence of Ayame, who was sitting before him.

"I-I am, Ayame-sama," Gennosuke responded.

Ayame downcast her eyes, sadly, "How do you feel?"

"…terrible," Gennosuke blurted out, catching himself off guard and surprising himself. "I…did I _have_ to?"

"That is how the Hajin Mon have always conducted themselves, Gennosuke-san," Ayame said, not sounding happy about it. "I can only imagine what you are feeling right now."

"Will it pass?"

"In time."

Ayame could sense that Gennosuke was trying to repress his feelings.

"You're entitled to your feelings, Gen," Ayame pointed out, reaching over and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I would not think any less of you if you did."

The boy inhaled lightly and his mouth opened as if he was ready to let it all out. Instead, however, he then lowered his head and frowned, letting out an annoyed groan.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Gennosuke, Ayame decided change the subject.

"How is Ayane?"

"Huh…?" Gennosuke was surprised to hear that, but more so that Ayame knew of his best friend's existence. Noticing that look of concern on her face, he immediately answered. "Ah…she's fine, Ayame-sama."

The chief's wife nodded, smilingly, "That's good. Are you two friends?"

"Hai, Ayame-sama…"

"Please, it's just Ayame_-san_ when you're here," Ayame said, reassuringly.

"Do you _know_ her, Ayame-_san_?" Gennosuke asked.

He noticed the woman's breath caught in his throat and appeared apprehensive. The door into the room suddenly slid open…

"GEN-KUN!"

Gen's turned around to see Kasumi in the doorway, absolutely beaming.

"C'mon, Hayate said he was gonna train me again today," Kasumi grasped him by the hand, pulled him up off from the floor and led him towards the backyard. "You can join in."

Gennosuke's eye brightened, and despite the _last_ time still fresh in his mind, _not to mention_ his face; he couldn't stop himself from smiling, "O-ok!"

Ayame watched the two of them leave the room. And once again she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them together. Then she thought about Ayane, and appeared dejected.

(MK)

Sitting on the porch Gennosuke watched both Kasumi lightly punching Hayate's palms.

"That's good, imoto," Hayate smiled as he Kasumi gradually increased the frequency of her punches. "Always keep your hands up, and watch where you put your feet as you move as well."

"_Huff_…yes, Hayate-nii."

Gennosuke studied their fighting style, their stances – all part of the _Tenji Mon_ Style, a far cry from the _Hajin Mon_ he was familiar with. Tenji Mon relied on inflicting powerful strikes and blows while the Hajin Mon was base more around speed, more rapid blows and the frequent use of _ninpo_, secret techniques that are powered by bodily energy also known as _ki_, in combat.

"Hey, Gennosuke-san?"

Gen woke from his train of thought by Hayate calling him over, sounding hopeful.

"Do you want to train with us as well?"

Gennosuke regarded him for a few seconds before nodded and got off the porch.

"What do you want me to do, Hayate-sama?" he asked as he stood before him, stretching his arms as he warmed himself up.

Hayate briefly grimaced at being called that suffix, but shook his head and replied as he motioned for Kasumi to step back, "I want you to try and hit me, okay?"

Gennosuke appeared hesitant for a second, before he nodded and got into his Tenji Mon stance while Hayate raised his palms as he assumed a defensive posture.

"Show me what you got, Gen!" Hayate smirked.

It faded when Gennosuke a flurry of straight punches and the older boy quickly found himself having to match his speed to guard each blow, before countering with a left sweeping kick which Gennosuke brought his arms up in a block…

"YAHHH!"

…and was knocked aside, but still managed to stay on his feet, his fists still raised. Hayate felt shocked, at himself for being caught off guard and at Gennosuke for catching him off guard.

'So that's the _Hajin Mon_ style?' he thought. 'Father wasn't kidding when he said its main advantage is _speed_.'

"Hayate-sama?" Gennosuke cut into his thinking, still waiting for him with his fists raised.

Hayate nodded, and Gennosuke charged him, unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches in the Hajin Mon style that the older boy was quick to adapt and guard each against blows before gripping his left wrist with his left hand, stopping his movements, and striking his chest with an open palm and knocking him backwards. Kasumi exclaimed in surprise...

"NII-SAN!"

…just as Gennosuke struck back with a leg sweep that knocked Hayate off his feet and landed flat on his back. Gennosuke cried out in shock.

"H-Hayate-sama!" he exclaimed. "F-forgive me, I…"

Hayate chuckled painfully as he laid out on the grass, surprising both his sister and her Tenji Mon retainer.

"You're…pretty good, Gennosuke-san," Hayate sat up, rubbing his now aching back. "Genra-sama's the one training you, right?"

Gennosuke nodded, "He is."

Hayate groaned lightly as he stood up, "We should do this _another_ time. What do you say?"

Gennosuke turned to Kasumi, silently asking for approval. She smiled and nodded, and Gennosuke in turn relayed it to Hayate, "Sure."

(MK)

It was around midday when Ayane was sitting on a rock, resting her chin on her palms in boredom. This morning Gennosuke had asked her to wait around the waterfall not far from the bridge over the chasm that between the Tenji Mon village and the forest that surrounded around. She had been waiting for half-an-hour already, and she sighed sadly.

'Maybe he's too busy playing chief's daughter,' she thought, morose.

As she got up and turned to leave.

"AYANE-CHAN! **HEY!"**

The little girl smiled widely and spun around to see Gennosuke running towards her, panting lightly.

"G-Gen-kun," Ayane chimed happily. "I thought you weren't comi-"

She cut herself off when she noticed that he was accompanied by a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl dressed in a simple happi as opposed to the kimono she always imagined the daughter of the clan chief to always wear. Ayane _immediately_ recognised as her Kasumi, the chief's daughter and, for some reason, she felt contempt for her on sight.

Gennosuke noticed her blank stare at the girl.

"Ayane, this is Kasumi," Gennosuke smilingly introduced his best friend to his charge.

Kasumi smiled brightly and extended her left hand towards her.

"Gen-kun told me about you, Ayane-san," Kasumi greeted her warmly. "It's nice to meet you."

The purple-haired girl looked away shyly, nervous to be before the daughter of the clan chief.

"Greetings K-Kasumi-sama," Ayane replied, hesitantly, before obligating herself to bow her head towards her.

Kasumi's smile faded, and Gennosuke rolled his eyes and sighed lightly.

"It's…fine, Ayane," Gennosuke said. "She isn't like any of those other Tenji Mon creeps."

This surprised Ayane as she raised her head, "Y-you're not?"

Kasumi shook her head, smiling again, "Not the ones that are mean to you or Gen-kun."

Ayane gave a small smile. "T-that's good, then."

Again awkward silence passed over them. Gennosuke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, Ayane went back to staring at her feet, and Kasumi found herself suddenly entranced by the raging waterfall just a few feet away and they were close to the water, and noticing that Ayane still appeared very uncertain and despondent around her.

"_Sooo_…what do you wanna do now, Kasumi-sa…WAAAA!"

Smirking, Kasumi tapped Gennosuke on the forehead and found himself about to fall over backwards into the water, comically waving his hands around as he tried to keep his balance.

"Gen-kun…AHHH!"

Failing that he fell, instinctively grabbing hold of Ayane's shoulder…

"YAAAAH!"

…who in turn grabbed hold of Kasumi's hand. and all three of them promptly fell into the water, creating a large, loud splash; the sound of which was drowned out by the waterfall. All three promptly resurfaced a few second splattering and kicking their feet to keep their heads above water. Gennosuke's first instinct was to shout at his charge as to why she just did _that_, the same for Ayane as she wanted to scream at her for doing something like to Gennosuke and Kasumi felt the desire to suddenly start apologise to the both of them.

Instead, however, they help but childishly giggle at one another; before each of them began laughing out loud at their equal misfortune. They then began to splash one another, chase each other around the waterfall, enjoying one another's company as all children should, momentarily forgetting about each other's problems, like they didn't have a worry in the world.

A quarter of an hour later they were all sitting on top of a rock and letting the sun dry themselves, huddling close to one another for warmth, smiling and feeling good about themselves, especially for Ayane the knowledge she had just made a new friend making her feel wonderful than she has ever felt about herself.

"I never knew there was a waterfall outside the Tenji Mon village," Kasumi admitted, smile faded.

"You didn't, Kasumi-chan?" Ayane asked curiously, looking over at the brown-haired girl whose shoulder she was brushing against, Gennosuke sitting opposite her.

Kasumi shook her head, "Until Gen came I always had to stay within the Tenji Mon."

Gennosuke smirked and pointed a thumb proudly at himself, "You don't have to now cause' _I'm_ here."

Kasumi suddenly felt her cheeks burn and she looked away from him. Gennosuke chuckled lightly, before his head shot up when he felt _something_ trigger his sixth sense.

Ayane saw that something was off as he turned his head towards the trees, "Gen-kun?"

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

Gen suddenly grabbed a rock and hurled into the forest. The sound of it colliding with something was heard, followed by the same stone being projected back towards him and shattering against the rock he and the girls were sitting on. Startled, all three leapt off it and landed on ground near the water, Making sure both Kasumi and Ayane were standing behind him, Gennosuke stood glaring the trees, hands clenched into fists as he readied himself.

"HEY! WHO'S THERE?!" Gennosuke shouted. "COME OUT OR _ELSE_!"

"…or else _what_, Gennosuke Hasashi of Mugen Tenshin?"

The children gasped and spun around to realised they were standing in the shadow of a tall man wearing a blue vest over a white robe, with pieces of armor covering his shoulders, arms, wrist and legs. He wore a medallion attached to his left side with a light purple jewel in the centre. His face shadowed by the straw coolie hat he wore on his head. As each child sensed his chi, they felt _cold_ in his presence to actually shiver lightly.

'He doesn't _feel_ normal,' Kasumi thought, dreading this mysterious stranger.

'What is he?' Ayane shared Kasumi's thoughts.

Gennosuke, however…

'…HE'S _**DEAD!**_'

Gritting his teeth he shoved both girls onto the ground behind him, drew his tanto and jabbed it towards the stranger's stomach, his single-minded objective being to protect both Kasumi and Ayane. The stranger, however…

"Hmph."

…merely moved his hand in the way of Gennosuke's blade, and Gennosuke cried out in both pain and surprise, what felt like an _electrical shock _passing through the steel of the blade and into his hand, with a resulting white flash and the sound of _thunder_ sending the blade flying out of his hand, where it embedded itself into a nearby treat away from the waterfall.

Gennosuke momentarily froze up when he realised that this man just struck him with lightning. Gritting his teeth even hard he willed that fear away and glared _even harder_ up at the stranger, noticing that his completely white eyes were missing pupils. This didn't faze him from suddenly throwing himself up at the stranger with intent to _kill_.

"GEN-KUN, WAIT…!"

And he leapt at the stranger, ready to throw a flying kick at his rice-hatted head, only for the stranger to give him a sideward glance, then suddenly disappear; briefly leaving a white afterimage and Gennosuke's leg struck the tree that had been next to him; unceremoniously falling to the ground and clutching his now bruised right leg.

"OW!" Gen cried. "WHAT THE…?"

Kasumi and Ayane tuned to see the mysterious stranger standing behind them, arms crossed and looking unimpressed, a fear considering his eyes were completely white.

"Hmm…you _are_ how Shiden describes you, Hasashi Gennosuke," the stranger said. "Well-meaning, yet impulsive."

Kasumi glared, looking ready to jump in, with Ayane ready to hold her back if necessary, but only so that she could try and save Gennosuke. That was when she noticed the kanji that was inscribed on his right arm.

雷電

She gasped loudly, drawing the mystery man's attention she immediately recognized the kanji, and realized who this man _really_ was.

The _God of Thunder_, in the form of a man.

"Y-you're _**Raiden**_!"

(MK)

_**A/N:**__And in case anyone was thinking it, I wasn't trying to write anyone OOC, especially in the case of Ayane…seeing as how they are __still__ children. I don't often write child characters so I apologise if anything was amiss._


End file.
